


your finger pressed against my lips

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt is an inexperienced virgin, Jaskier is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Making Out, and it's okay, mild references to boners (like real mild), soft men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are making out when things get a little...hard, and Geralt is uncomfortable with them moving so fast.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	your finger pressed against my lips

Geralt still wasn’t used to this. Sitting on the couch with Jaskier pressed against his side, wrapped around each other. Their lips moved slowly, hot and wet and perfect. Geralt took deep breaths when they pulled away for short periods of time. He tried to be quiet, but it always came out like a gasp. And Jaskier ate it up, moaning softly against his lips. A minute later and he felt hands against his chest pushing him backwards. Jaskier rested his body between Geralt’s legs, chest to chest. Fingers danced along Geralt’s cheek, his jaw, his neck. It felt good to have solid weight pressed down along his body. It made him feel safe, wanted.

Jaskier shifted and Geralt a startled; their chests weren’t the only things pressing together now. On instinct, he pushed, silently urging Jaskier to get off him. The younger man did so with haste, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

“Have I done something wrong?” 

He couldn’t find the words to tell Jaskier that he liked it. He couldn’t find it in himself to tell Jasker that it scared the piss out of him. This was all so new. So he didn’t speak, just turned away so the other man couldn’t see the blush creeping up his neck and painting his cheeks.

“Hey, I gave you a boner, don’t ignore me.”

The playful tone made Geralt laugh. He felt a little ridiculous. Surely this wasn’t new to Jaskier; the man had a lot more experience than Geralt. Especially considering Geralt had next to no experience whatsoever. Quick pecks on the lips by a few boys and girls in his younger years when he was more open to the idea of being close to someone, but now he was a grown man who’d barely kissed anyone properly and _how_ did he manage to avoid it for so long?

“I’m sorry, it’s just-”

“New, I know.” His voice was so kind, it made Geralt’s heart ache. 

“I know it’s weird.”

“It’s not weird, darling.” Jaskier brushed a strand of white hair from his face. “I’m very comfortable taking things slow, going at your pace.”

“But what about your...needs?”

“Dearest, I have a hand.” Geralt blushed harder, if that was even possible. Jaskier took his face in hand, tracing his fingers across Geralt’s lips. He may not have much experience, but he was quickly learning what his body liked. “So laying down is too much for now. Would you still like to kiss, or would you like to watch the movie?”

He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but his lips opened and he licked at one of Jaskier’s fingers. The other man’s breath hitched; it felt like a small victory to know he could make his boyfriend react this way.

“Definitely kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think of this hot take. Love me some soft, inexperienced Geralt and understanding Jaskier.


End file.
